daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Norwegian Lundehund
Lumi The Chieftan *You're a flexible individual and you don't mind bending and conceding to others' wills if you can see the point in it. *You're very curious and you feel the need to investigate everything (because the more you now, the better you can do your job and protect your people.) *Highly intelligent though street smart over book smart. *You're known for your stubborn streak. *Despite how good you are with people, you feel most comfortable in your own pack. *Some call you obstinate and demanding on your bad days (but hey, don't worry- everyone has them.) *People admire you because you're an independant thinker. *Hierarchy is important to you. You like to know what your place and everyone else's place is. *You're the type to hold a grudge until the end of time. If people hurt you, well...God help them, they'll never see the end of it. The Egoist *You have a tendancy to talk a lot because you like telling others all about you and what you want to do. *You can be manipulative to get what you want. *You'll stash away information so that you can use it when it most benefits you. (And unhealthy Lundehund soul would NOT be above blackmail.) *Very little is unavailable to you. You have a way to get whatever you want, however and whenever you want it. ((An unhealthy Lundehund person would take this to an extreme degree.) *Nothing will stop you once you have set your eyes on something. *You enjoy showing off when you know you're better at something than everyone else or if you have some material object that other's envy. The Sentry *You are very aware of everything going on because you feel you can better watch out for others that way. *You are very protective of your people, places and things though if someone threatens one of these, you'll sound the alarm and let someone else come running in to save the day. The Nurturer *You are very amiable and you absolutely love people. *You aren't aggressive at all, in actions or words. *You love snuggling on the couch with your mate or best friend. *You feel consistency is necessary to keep everybody happy. *You are usually good with children though you prefer the older ones and the ones in your "pack." *People note that you're a great person to be around. *You can be shy around people who demand respect but that's just because you are always worrying about what they think about you. *You are the type of person who would look the other way if those around you need to do something that may be seen wrong...as long as that person has a good reason. *People come to you when they need cheering up because you always seem to be in a good mood. *You have a very close bond to your "pack". *You have a need to be around people (quite the extrovert, in other words.) *You enjoy showering those you love with gifts. The Hostess *You try to make sure that you keep a positive area for everybody. *You love to meet new people, especially others like you. The Entertainer *You love to play and have fun. *People note that you seem to be able to go for hours and they enjoy that about you. *If you're bored, you'll find ways to amuse yourself. (An unhealthy lundehund person would be the type to hurt others for their own amusement.) The Pack Horse *You are able to take on projects others can't complete with ease. *Many come to you for help because of your particular skills. *You are able to work faster and better than others doing your job. *You were made to do your job and do it well. Please Note: A Norwegian Lundehund actually has six toes. They were adapted to hunt puffins. They can bend their heads back against their spines and close their ears by bending them forward or backward. A Norwegian Lundehund soul is a Nurturer type personality with strong Chieftan and Egoist influences. Lumi *You love being around your family *Not aggressive in the least *Very affectionate *Very energetic; you love to have fun *You’re very intelligent *You do well in jobs where you can use your unique abilities *You’re very stubborn and have a mind of your own *You can be obstinate and manipulative *You need consistency in your life *You’re naturally fearful and untrusting, but once someone earns your trust they gain a lifelong friend *You don’t like change *Good with children, you can handle poking and prodding *Very shy *You stay very calm, even in the most stressing situations *Protective of your people Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive